


Whore

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Soulless Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finds an ad that Dean posted in a bar for a 'good time', He decides to show Dean exactly how whores are treated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> I wanted to thank Outoftheashes for helping me with this. She was kind enough to fix all the mistakes I made while writing outside of my comfort zone

The bar was a complete dive. Seedy and dark and filled with smoke. It was a place that Sam might have been hesitant to go when he had a soul. But they were between jobs and short on cash so they needed a place they could hustle. This seemed like a good spot to rake in the cash.

Dean was already deep into the routine. Stumbling around the table with practiced precision. It would have fooled even Sam if he didn't know his brother so well. Sam stood, telling Dean that he had to piss and to not loose too much money while he was gone.

He may be Soulless but he still had to piss when he drank alcohol. Besides, it added to the show that Dean was putting on. He went to the bathroom and did his business. On the way out, his eye caught a cork board with the business cards and ads of local places were tacked. Bored, he surveyed them. One in particular caught his eye.

It was printed out on too-white printer paper. - In town for a few days. Call for a good time.- There were numbers at the bottom, cut so you could tear one and go. Dean's number.

Sam's breath hitched a little.

They were here for a few days. Just until they could find another job and figure out where they were headed. No point in driving without a destination. But this? Dean could have anyone. One flick of his panty dropper smile and girls were done. One bite of his sinful lips and he had men of that persuasion in his back pocket.

He wasn't even angry. Not really. Irritated. Aroused.

He re-joined his brother at the pool table. There was enough in the pot now to last them a while. Dean started playing better. Started winning. Before the other men knew it, Dean had cleared them out of 500 of their dollars and the two brothers were on their way back to the motel. It wasn't until Dean was unlocking the door that Sam struck

He shoved his hand just under the wings of Dean's shoulder blades and pushed him roughly against the door. His hand, holding the crumpled and folded ad slammed on the door beside Dean's face.

“ Sam! What the Fuc-”

“ Call for a good time?” Sam hissed in Dean's ear. “ In town for a few days?”

“ You found my ad, whats your deal?”

“ I knew you slept around Dean but I didn't take you for a whore.”

“ Fuck off.”

“ Save it Dean.” Sam growled. He pulled his gun and pressed it up against Dean's Pancreas. “ open the door.'

“ You are so fucking dead Sam-” Dean did as asked and let Sam push him into the room. Sam closed the door with his foot.

“ Get on your knees.”

Dean dropped to his knees, hatred and dread in his eyes. It only made Sam harder. If Dean was going to act like a whore. He would be treated like a whore.

“ Get my pants open” Sam demanded. “ You are going to swallow what you find in there.”

Dean undid Sam's jeans with shaky fingers, mumbling murderously under his breath. When his erection was freed, Sam took it in hand and slapped Dean's face with it. “ Like what you see? Big enough for you?” Dean didn't answer. Sam pressed the gun to Dean's temple. “ Suck it like I'm paying you for it” He clicked the safety off on the gun to illustrate his point.

Dean glared up at him a moment before obeying. He opened his mouth and took Sam deep down into his throat like a fucking pro. He got all of it in and Sam moaned when he felt himself bump against the back of Dean's throat.

“ Fuck yeah.” His fingers fist into Dean's hair and he held him in place so he could fuck Dean's face. He moved fast and brutal, holding Dean's head still with the hand in his hair and the gun at his temple. The room was silent save for Sam's sounds of pleasure and the obscene 'glub glub' of Dean taking him.

Soon there were tears streaming down Dean's face. His nostrils fluttered, trying to breath. Sam felt himself get closer. His balls drew up, preparing for release. He pulled out then, shoving Dean back onto the floor. He aimed his gun at his brother as Dean gasped for air.

“ Get your clothes off.” Sam hissed. “ We are only getting started.”


End file.
